dcaufandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:SFH
Welcome Welcome to the DC Animated Universe Wiki, SFH! I've noticed that you've already made some to our database -- thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. Please visit the Manual of Style to review our guidelines before making significant . If you have any questions, please feel free to ask me on my talk page, or post them in our Community portal page. Also, remember to sign your name on talk pages by clicking http://dcanimated.wikia.com/skins3/common/images/button_sig.png or using four tildes (~~~~); this will automatically produce your name and the date. Finally, please do your best to always fill in the edit summary field. Below are some useful links to facilitate your involvement. Thanks, and once again, welcome to the DCAU Wiki! ― Thailog 11:46, 31 May 2008 (UTC) Rollback rights Hi, SFH. You've just been given in the DCAU Wiki. You are a consistent and prolific contributor, and I'm sure this tool will help you in keeping this site free of vandalism. ― Thailog 16:52, 15 June 2008 (UTC) *Wow. Thank you. -- SFH 16:54, 15 June 2008 (UTC) RE: Comics See here. ― Thailog 18:17, 1 July 2008 (UTC) RE: Redirects I see where you're coming from, but I think that creating a redirect that is used only in one page seems excessive. It's a lot simpler and easier to fix the misspelled word on that article than to create a redirect for it... ― Thailog 17:56, 16 August 2008 (UTC) Replacing images Hi, SFH. Please don't overwrite images unless they are the same version (Images policy: Replacement #2.1) ― Thailog 10:34, 19 August 2008 (UTC) *Oh, sorry. -- SFH 16:15, 19 August 2008 (UTC) :That includes swapping. There was nothing wrong with this image (it complies with our policy), so if you have a different one you should propose a change. Otherwise, editors will keep replacing images with those they like better. ― Thailog 20:15, 19 August 2008 (UTC) Welcome Templates Hi. Sorry about the multiple changes in those templates. You still need to add a parameter, though. However, you can choose between or . ― Thailog 08:55, 3 September 2008 (UTC) Sysop Hi, SFH. You've been nominated to become an admin. If you accept this nomination, please do it so here. ― Thailog 11:17, 20 September 2008 (UTC) :You are now a sysop. Congrats. ― Thailog 15:49, 28 September 2008 (UTC) ::Wow, thank you! -- SFH 16:51, 28 September 2008 (UTC) NEW TEMPLATES I THINK THERE SHOULD BE SOME NEW TEMPLATES. LIKE LEGION OF DOOM, U.S ARMY ETC. WHAT DO U THINK. AND BY THE WAY HOPE U BECOME AN ADMIN. :I'd like a bit more explanation by what you mean. Also, please don't write in all caps. It's considered shouting. -- SFH 19:24, 21 September 2008 (UTC) :Im sorry, I mean, member templates like jlr,ssr and so on, we need more, mabye legion of doom and us army, since we have a kryptonian and atlantean template, mabye an amazon member, o and a JLU template. What do u think? -- Muscleman 19:37, 21 September 2008 (UTC) ::That sounds reasonable. -- SFH 00:42, 22 September 2008 (UTC) Thank You Thanks for the welcome SFH, I look forward to working with you here. FirelordSozin 01:41, 7 October 2008 (UTC) The Solution to the Muscleman Question I think the user Muscleman should be removed. I know he has done great things on Teen Titans Wiki but here he is immature and mean. We need to do something. His edits are unnessary and are disturbing the harmony of this website in which you and the other admins worked so hard to create. :I admit that I'm a little concerned about his maturity, but I don't think that it's a pressing problem right now. If you've had issues with him on another Wiki, my apologies, but actions on another wiki aren't really relevant to this wiki...unless he's a classified as a cross wiki vandal by the staff at Wikia. But I don't think he is, so it's not a problem. -- SFH 02:02, 7 October 2008 (UTC) DC Animated Universe:Blocking policy Do you want to help me writing up a DC Animated Universe:Blocking policy? ― Thailog 12:13, 7 October 2008 (UTC) Main Page Hi, SFH. I'm making a general appeal to the contributors of this wiki to be more involved in the construction of our main page. As you , we are getting 70000+ hits on the main page every day, which is a pretty good number given that the DCAU production has been discontinued for over two years. This traffic has been possible mainly thanks to all the rich content submitted by our contributors, yourself included. However, as you can also see, there's a huge discrepancy between the main page hit number and the #2 most visited article, which means that most of the people, who visit the main page, turn away instead of exploring any further. Bearing this in mind, I think that the main page should showcase a scintilla of what we have to offer, all the while enticing newcomers to explore the site. This is where the DYK comes in. If we have a section with interesting facts that refer visitors to other articles, this may raise curiosity and interest in the topic. So, I would like you to take five minutes of your time to vote and/or nominate DYK, so that we can put them up as quickly as possible. After all, the whole point of our work is to be checked out by visitors. ― Thailog 20:10, 17 October 2008 (UTC) Kin Shriner Hi. I noticed that Kin Shriner doesn't have a page for his voicing of Green Arrow on JLU. Can I create that page? DCaddict 19:01, 17 January 2009 (UTC)DCaddict♥ :Knock yourself out. -- SFH 19:06, 17 January 2009 (UTC) Images Hi, SFH. I posted an announcement about images that may concern you, as an image uploader. Please drop by to give your input. Thanks. ― Thailog 17:38, 7 May 2009 (UTC) A few issues Hi, SFH. I noticed that you have become increasingly inactive in the past months. Did you lose interest on the site or has real life been taking a toll? I simply ask this because when I nominated you for adminship I had my sights set on you to become a bureaucrat. I believe that each wiki should have at least two active ones. But if you've lost interest in being an active part of the community I don't see the point in having another inactive crat. Also, I've been thinking about nominating for adminship. He has been doing great work lately and sysop tools would only facilitate his job, and relieve mine. Finally, I'm pondering to remove the admin rights of . He has been awol for three years, and unlike you or me, he wasn't promoted with community input; though I understand that it was how it worked then. However, the site has evolved ever since, and I don't see a point in having inactive admins when you can have active ones. What do you think? ― Thailog 19:14, 1 June 2009 (UTC) :I make sure to check in everyday, but life has been pretty busy these last few months. Also, I just haven't found a project to work on. I'll be freeing myself up in a few weeks, so I'll be able to start writting some more episode summaries. As for Tupka217, I say go for the adminship. He's been doing a lot of good work. -- SFH 19:19, 1 June 2009 (UTC) :Nooooooooooo. (sorry for barging in). I feel like I haven't contributed enough to be a sysop. I'm just a janitor. I clean up, but rarely add anything new. -- Tupka217 19:21, 1 June 2009 (UTC) ::That's what sysops are: janitors. And that's exactly why you should become one. ― Thailog 20:02, 1 June 2009 (UTC) :::It's just that at just about all my net haunts, I get promoted... (well, not at TFwiki and IMDb) Maybe I should be less bossy. -- Tupka217 20:07, 1 June 2009 (UTC) ::::That's what you get for being responsible. :p I'll open an RfA tomorrow. ― Thailog 20:59, 1 June 2009 (UTC) And what about Green Guardsman? ― Thailog 21:57, 1 June 2009 (UTC) :If you've heard nothing from him for three years, then I'd say give him a warning that your about to pull his adminship in a week, and if he doesn't respond in a week, pull it. -- SFH 22:44, 1 June 2009 (UTC) ::Do you really think it's necessary to message him? He hasn't edited since March 2007 and the last time he used his admin tools was in July 2006. And from what I can tell that was the first and last time. He was promoted without community consensus and frankly he wasn't a very good admin. Even if I message him and he replies, is that going to change anything? He never acted as an admin; should he be allowed to return in an admin capacity? ― Thailog 07:13, 2 June 2009 (UTC) :Well, given that information, then I suppose you should just go and desysop him. -- SFH 16:49, 2 June 2009 (UTC) DC Animated Universe:Administrators ‎ Could you please cast your vote? I'd much prefer to promote Tupak217 with more than just my vote. Thanks. ― Thailog 10:22, 7 June 2009 (UTC) Removal of inactive admins Please come to Forum:Removal of inactive admins to discuss this issue. Thanks. ― Thailog 22:26, 31 July 2009 (UTC)